


Jen's Second Surprise

by Jewelbaby



Series: Jennifer McGarrett [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelbaby/pseuds/Jewelbaby
Summary: Jenn's help through Season one's Episoda  Loa Aloha.   Jenn meets Matthew Williams.  And learns a surprise





	Jen's Second Surprise

FEBRUARY 18TH 7:PM  
MCGARRET/WILLIAMS HOUSE

Danny and Steve were sitting on the Lanai drinking beers when Danny's phone rang. "No. Not a case." Danny said. 

"Look at your caller id. It's Matty. Girlfriend I should know about?" Steve asked.   
"No. My little brother." Danny said answering. 

"Hey Matty." Danny said smirking. 

"Big brother. Did I wake you? I can't figure out the time difference." Matty said.   
"No. Me and my partner Steve were just sitting on the lanai drinking beer." Danny said. 

"Ohhh a Lanai. How fancy." Matty said.

"Well Steve got the house free from his dad. So what do I owe the call Baby Bro?" Danny asked. 

"I am making my way your way next week and want to make a plan to see you and Grace." Matty said. 

"Well I will check with Rachel, See if Grace has any after school activities." Danny said. 

"How is it going with you and her? She still giving you trouble?" Matty asked.   
"No. She has been very lenient with me having Grace." Danny said winking at Steve.   
"Good. Well I will be there from Sunday til probably Friday." Matty said. 

"Ok. I'll call when we get off the phone and check." Danny said. 

"How is my niece doing?" Matty asked. 

"Absolutely wonderful. Beautiful as ever." Danny said smiling. 

'Ok Big Bro I will let you go. I'll call ya when I get in and we'll make plans." Matty said. 

'Alright. G night Matty." Danny said hanging up. 

"He coming to town?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah next week." Danny said. 

Just then Jen came out and stood watching the water. "You ok?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah, Just needed a break from homework. Finals and all." Jen said. 

"Those were brutal." Danny said standing. 

"They still are." Jen said smirking at him. 

Steve looked at his daughter's profile and smiled at the bulge of her stomach. "What's with the goofy grin?" Danny asked. 

"Dad has spotted my baby bulge." Jen said placing her hand on it. 

"Rachel was overjoyed when her's popped out." Danny said. 

"And I don't think she was the only one Detective." Jen said smirking at Danny.   
"You'd be right." Danny said.

 

FEBRUARY 21ST 3:45 PM  
DR CHOW'S OFFICE

 

Jenn walked into the outer office. "Hi I'm Jen McGarrett. I have a 4 o'clock appointment." Jen said. 

"Ok. I need you to fill these out and the nurse will take you back shortly." The Receptionist said. 

'Thanks." Jen said taking the clipboard and going to find a seat. She was just finishing the paperwork when she noticed Rachel come in. "There you are." Rachel said. 

"Yeah. What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Well I wasn't gonna let you go through with this alone." Rachel said. 

"What about Grace?" Jen asked. 

"Daniel has her. His brother is in town. He was taking her to see him at the hotel." Rachel said. 

"Sounds fun." Jen said.

"Matthew or Matty is a wild child. Or he was when me and Daniel were married." Rachel said looking around. 

Just then the nurse stepped out. "Jenn McGarrett?" She called. 

"That's me." Jenn said getting up. 

"Would you like me to stay here?" Rachel asked. 

"No. Can my friend come?" Jenn asked. 

"Absolutely." The nurse said smiling leading them into a room.

6:PM   
KAHALA RESORT

 

Danny, Steve, Matty, Rachel and Grace were all sitting around eating their dinner when Steve's started ringing. "Hey," Steve said. 

"Hey, just wondering if you're coming home for dinner?" Jenn asked. 

"Oh honey I am so sorry. Me and Danny met up with Grace, Rachel and Danny's brother Matty at his hotel and we're eating here." Steve said. 

Rachel piped up. "Jen come join us." She said. 

"Yeah Jen come join us. You got to meet my uncle Matty." Grace said. 

"Sounds fun. But I am in PJ's and will be vegging out on my couch. Since I don't have a Super Seal and Detective trying to hog the remote. Yall have fun." Jenn said. 

"Me and Danny will be home in a little while." Steve said. 

"No biggie. See you all later." Jenn said hanging up. 

"She didn't sound too good." Danny said. 

"Uncle Matty. Jenn is sooo cool. Me and her hang out all the time." Grace said. Everyone smirked. 

"Well if she is sooo cool. I should probably meet her before I have to head back." Matty said. 

Danny noticed the guys at the bar watching Matty. Danny touched Steve's arm. "2 guys 2 o'clock keep watching my brother. Look like feds." Danny said quietly.   
"Let's go see." Steve said putting his napkin down. 

"Excuse us." Danny said getting up and following Steve. 

Rachel watched her ex and looked at Matty. "Any reason those fellas are watching you Matthew?" Rachel asked. 

"None that I can think of." Matty said.

FEBRUARY 22ND 3:30 pm  
RACHELS CAR/ KAHALA RESORT

Rachel and Grace dropped by and grabbed Jen for a girls afternoon. "Where are we going ladies?" Jenn asked dropping into Rachel's car. 

"Matty invited us to spend sometime on the beach at the hotel." Rachel said.   
"Nice. But I didn't exactly wear any beach attire." Jenn said. 

"I got you covered." Rachel said. 

"Here Jenn." Grace said handing her a bag. 

"Thanks Girlie. Did you have fun yesterday spending time with your Uncle?" Jenn asked. 

"I did." Grace said smiling. 

"So I put some shorts and a tank top in there. It's what I prefered to wear when I was you know." Rachel said. 

"Thanks." Jenn said. 

Just then they pulled up to the resort. All three girls got out and went inside to find Matty sitting in the lounge chairs. "Uncle Matt." Grace said hugging him.   
"Hey Princess Grace." Matty said. 

'Matthew this is Commander McGarrett's daughter Jenn. Jenn this is Daniel's brother Matthew." Rachel said. 

"Nice to mee you. The fellas spoke highly of you last night." Matty said. 

"You too." Jenn said shaking his hand. 

"All you ladies ready for some sun and fun?" Matty asked. 

"YES@!!!!!!!" Grace yelled. Jenn, Rachel and Matty all laughed.

2 HOURS LATER  
KAHALA RESORT BEACH

Rachel and Jenn were sat in some lounge chairs watching Matty and Grace apply more sunscreen. "Danno!!!" Grace yelled. Everyone looked and seen Danny coming across the sand in his usual attire of pants and a button down shirt. 

"Who put the sunscreen lotion on you Monkey?" Danny asked wiping a large glob off her nose. 

'I did." Grace said. 

"No kidding." Danny said smirking. 

"Uncle Matt let's go look for some fish." Grace said running for the water. 

Rachel got up and watched Grace while Matt spoke with Danny for a few minutes. "WATCH OUT GRACE I'M COMING IN." Matt yelled running for the water. Danny flopped down on the chair beside Jenn's legs. "What's going on?" Rachel asked. 

"Now why would there be anything going on?" Danny asked. 

"Don't be Passive agressive Daniel." Rachel said. 

Jenn looked at Danny and nudged him with her foot. "Detective if you're stalling cause of me, don't." Jenn said smirking,. 

"Last night at dinner when me and Steve got up and left, there were two feds watching Matty. Turns out there investigating him for embezzelment." Danny said. 

"Do you believe he did it?" Rachel asked. 

"I don't know what to believe." Danny said watching his brother with Grace.

"Is there any evidence that you or dad have found?" Jenn asked. 

"Haven't looked yet. We have this case with the revenge killings." Danny said.   
Jenn sat and wrapped her arms around Danny. "Talk to dad." She said kissing his cheek. 

He smirked at her. "Where did you get your smarts from?" He asked as Grace came running back to em wet.

8:PM  
MCGARRETT HOUSE

 

Jen was sitting watching tv when she noticed Steve's truck pull in. When he came in the door he nodded at her. "Hey." He said. 

"Hey. Danny figure anything out with his brother?" Jen asked. 

"Yeah. Feds were looking for him. Turns out he was turning his clients money over to a drug lord to get out of debt." Steve said. 

"Dang. How's Danny doing?" Jenn asked. 

'I don't know. I bought him some time to get to Matty. But I haven't heard from him." Steve said. 

"He came to the resort that Matty was staying at while me, Rachel and Grace were there. Told us what was happening." Jenn said sitting up and laying her head on the back of the couch. 

"When he gets here we may sit out on the Lanai for a while." Steve said. 

Just then they both heard the camero's engine. "Looks like he's home. Want me to be scarce?" Jenn asked. 

Before Steve could answer Danny came inside. "He's gone." Danny said. 

"I'll go and let you guys talk." Jenn said pushing herself up. 

"You don't have to. You know the bulk of what happened." Danny said sitting down on the couch. 

"What happened?" Steve asked. 

"Got there he was boarding the plane. I told him I could help him." Danny said swallowing hard. 

"I take it he didn't want your help?" Steve asked sitting in front of Danny and placing his hand on his knee. 

Danny smirked. "Told me I would have to shoot him or say goodbye." Danny said a lone tear streaking down his face. 

Jenn who was sitting beside him laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wish it could've been different." She said. 

"I should've shot him." Danny said kissing her head and getting up, walking out onto the lanai. 

"I am gonna go upstairs. Keep the make out session to a minimal please." Jenn said leaning over and kissing Steve on the cheek. 

"Will do." Steve said watching Jenn leave.

HOUR LATER  
JENN'S ROOM

 

Jenn was laying on her bed almost asleep when her phone dinged. It was Rachel. "How is Daniel?" She asked.

"Not good. Apparently Matty made him choose. He had to say goodbye." Jenn said.   
In a few minutes her phone rang. "Hey." Jenn said. 

'What do you mean he had to say goodbye?" Rachel asked. 

"Apparently Matty was turning his Clients hedgefunds over to a drug lord cause he got into some gambling debt. The drug cartel set him up on a plane and was sending him somewhere. Danny got to him before he boarded held a gun on him." Jenn said.   
"Dear God. Where is Matthew now?" Rachel asked. 

"From what i've gathered he's gone. Told Danny to either shoot him or say goodbye." Jenn said. 

"How is Daniel?" Rachel asked. 

"Not good. Blaming himself." Jenn said. 

"Did you tell em your news?" Rachel asked. 

"Never a good time. I left the picture on the fridge. If I hear a big thud, i'll know one of em passed out from shock." Jenn said with a smirk. 

"I'll let you get some sleep. How about next week we go clothes shopping." Rachel asked. 

"Sounds nice. Hey Rach?" Jenn asked.

"Yes dear?" Rachel replied. 

"What was with the Zillow website?" Jenn asked. Rachel sighed 

"I am looking to move. This house is too big for just me and Grace. Not to mention I want you to feel comfortable where we are. I want to spend time with you. I know it's hard for you here where it happened." Rachel said. 

Jenn got tears in her eyes. "You barely know me." Jenn said. 

"But what I know of you, is a special person I want to keep getting to know. Not to mention with the rate the Commander and Daniel are going, we'll be helping Grace plan their committment ceremony soon. Then you'll truly be Grace's sister." Rachel said. 

"Thank you." Jenn said. 

"I'm gonna ho now and let you get some sleep. Night Dear." Rachel said hanging up. Jenn sat there and got her composure.

FEBRUARY 23RD  
7:AM  
MCGARRETT/WILLIAMS HOUSE

 

Danny had came into the kitchen for his travel mug of coffee. As he was opening the fridge he noticed the sonagram picture on the fridge and froze. "STEVEN!!!" Danny hollered. 

Steve came running in. 'What?" He asked. Danny pulled the picture off the fridge door. 

"You see this?" He asked.

"Is that?" Steve asked shocked.

"Yes, you're looking at it right. Two babies." Jenn said coming into the kitchen.   
"When was this done?" Danny asked. 

"Monday. A lot has happened, and I just waited." Jenn said. 

"Are you ok?" Steve asked. 

"Shocked." Jenn said. 

"Everyone healthy?" Danny asked. 

"Yeah. I am at the best weight so far. Because it's twins I have to go every month instead of every 8 weeks." Jenn said. 

"Have you given thought to what you're gonna do?" Steve asked. 

"I'm keeping them. I know I am young. But so were you and I seem to turn out ok." Jenn said smirking. 

"Better than Super Seal it seems." Danny said. 

"HEY..." Steve said. 

"It's the truth Babe." Danny said. 

"What about school?" Steve asked. 

"I'm due in July. I don't go back til August." Jenn said. 

'I know, but what about child care for after they're born?" Steve asked. 

Danny saw Jenn's uncertainty. "Hey Rambo, let's help her through the pregnancy and birth. Then as a family we'll figure something out. Ok?" Danny said wrapping his arm around Jenn and hugging her. 

"Alright. Can I just say how proud of you I am?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah." Jenn said laying her head on her dad's chest. 

She had a hard road ahead of her, but some folks were coming to help in a big way

END

**Author's Note:**

> I have an in between episode chapter next so watch for it.


End file.
